The Precious few hold on to...
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: I added chapter two 4/11
1. The Precious Few hold on to...

Understand that Friends come and go But the precious few you need to hold on **__**

Understand that Friends come and go But the precious few you need to hold on..

A/N: Yes this is my second Zeta fic. There maybe a Zee/Ro pairing later on. Please Review!! Thanks to all of you who have. Now on with the Fic. Oh yeah this a little short but it's only the beginning. So just bear with me. I don't own any thing!!!

I am Zeta a government infilitration unit. I had a friend named Ro. I said goodbye to her three years ago. I knew very little about human emotions back then. I was still a child back then. A very big and dangerous child. I knew little about wrong and right. I was taken away three years ago. I loss my freedom, my dreams, my friend. 

Bennett and the others reprogramed me. Now I act like I don't know anything from the past but I do. I look for Ro constantly without detection. She is no where to be found recently. I wonder if she is alive or not. Does she remember me? It's been three years I'm sure she has a boyfriend or something. Now I'm in central america. Maybe this is why I can't find Ro. She probablty left the contry. Why did it take me this long to figure that out. I walk through the streets of the little town. 

I walked till I saw a fight in an alley. "Excuse me what is the trouble here?" I ask a bulky man about the age of twenty. 

"None of your busniess just keep on walking man." I grabbed his shoulder. Her jerked back ready to fight. 

"Please help me!" I knocked him out the guy easily. 

"Hello are you okay?" The girl was knocked out by the man. Igrew angry at the man on the floor for hurting this inoccent woman. I found that the girl that looked awfully familiar. She had short blonde hair and pale skin. Maybe this was his Ro. 

A child ran up to the woman on the ground. The child was about two years old. It was a girl child with short, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes much like his own, pale skin, and a bright smile. The child held on to the woman. Perhaps she was her mother. I picked the woman up and had the child climb on my back. 

The child stayed silent as she seemed to focus upon the woman's face. I was certain that the woman I was carrying was her mother. I walked to where I left my car. Thankfully it was still there. I placed both of them in the back of the car. 

I went into a hotel lobby and got a room for the night. I was sure she wouldn't wake up till morning. I got the room easily since I have a built in cred card still. I walked back out to the car and drove over to my room. I opened the back door of my car and picked up the woman again, taking the child by the hand. The child followed with out a struggle. 

I watched her all night. She had the beauty that Ro had. Plus there seemed to be a certain glow around this woman. A golden glow that seemed to ward off enemies. Give you confidence that she would be all right no matter what. 

The child slept on the bed across from her mother. She went to sleep without a sound coming out of her mouth. I smiled at her as I covered her up with the blankets. She inoccently smiled back. As if she knew that I was a friend. "Mister is my mom going to be alright?" 

"I'm sure she will be. Now don't you worry go to bed and everything will be alright in the morning." 

"Thank you for saving her it's more than anyone else has done." She sounded a lot like Ro. I patted her head as she fell into a dream state.

She opened her eyes to see a man sitting on the side of her bed. What happened to her? She could barely remember. This person looked familiar like she had seen his face before. A single word came to her mind as she thought hard about the person she was seeing. Zee. 

"Zee?" I nodded she remembered me. 

"Ro, I've finally found you." 

"I thought theyt got you." 

"They tried to reprogram me but my will was stronger. I acted like I was back to normal but in secret I was looking for you." 

"Where did you look?" 

"In the united states." 

"Well I left the US right after you left. So that's probably why it took so long for you to find me." 

"I am sorry for leaving." 

"You did what you had to. I was just afraid they destroyed you." 

"Well I was afraid you had died." 

"Came close a couple of times but you know I'm tougher than that Zee." 

"Yeah I should of I guess I couldn't help it." Looking over to the other bed. "When did you decide to have a child Ro?" 

"I didn't Zee. I was raped and I got pregnant about two weeks after you left." Her eyes where misty. She probably didn't have a great life after he was taken away. I still remember her face when I saw her the last time I saw her. I didn't even get to say goodbye. 

I felt small hands wrap around my back. I looked down at her. She missed me too. I could tell. I gave her a hug back as a sign of friendship. "Ro, are you up to fight against Bennett again?" 

"Anything to get your freedom Zee. Anything." 

"What about your daughter?" 

"She'll be fine. She can come with us. I'll take care of her. She usually stays close to me. I mean being on these dangerous streets. Almost anything is better than staying where I am. Plus I told her when to hide, when to run and when to stay. She is a lot smarter than she looks." 

"Then it's agreed we'll leave to find my creator right away." Ro smiled. She was back with her friend. 

"Ro what is your daughter's name?" 

"Lei Maria Rowen." 

"A wonderful name for the girl." 

What adventures will they inbark? What will happen to Ro's little girl? Will there be romances on the way? 


	2. Through a Childs Eyes

Through a child's eyes

A/N I'm going back a little this is through Lei's POV. All three songs are by Dido called: Thank you, and one by Coldplay called Yellow. Enjoy and I don't own anything. 

I was scared. Scared for my mommy's life. Scared that she wouldn't wake up. I came out from hiding. My mother told me not to come out no matter what but I had to check on her. I grabbed on to her shaking her with all my strength to wake her up.

A kindly man saved her but couldn't prevent her from getting hurt. I looked up at him trying not to show my fear. I tried to keep my eyes on my mommy. I hugged tightly onto her chest. I moved aside as the man picked her off the hard sidewalk. He told me to hop on his back. I jumped up scrambling to get up there. It was awfully hard for me to accomplish. 

I looked over his shoulder down to my mother's face. She was as white as a ghost. He carried me a little ways till I saw a car up ahead. He seemed to not know this was when all the robbers came out and steal. He put my mother across the back seat like it was a bed. I sat on the left side of the car where my mom's feet didn't touch. 

We drove a little ways to a safer part of the city. I watched the man carefully. I didn't trust him one bit. But maybe this was a friend of my mothers or maybe just a nice man who worked for like the police or something. He got out as to tell me that he would be right back. We where in front of a nice looking hotel. He came out about five minutes later. As I watched him like a hawk. I didn't know where he was taking us or what he was going to do. 

He drove around closer to the room. I was relieved that I knew where I was going but what was he going to do? Would he hurt mommy like all the other men she has encountered. He opened the back door and picked up my mom gently. I sat there for a second not knowing whether or not to follow. He offered me his hand. I looked up to him. It was the first time I saw a man smile at me. I would have to trust he wouldn't hurt me for now. 

I looked across from my bed where I sat silently. The man was watching over my mother. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me if I spoke, so I asked him quietly. "Mister is my mommy going to be alright?" 

He covered me up with the blankets on the bed. I smiled, as he was the most gentle man I ever saw. I wanted to be his friend. He answered in a soft, soothing voice. "I'm sure she will be. Now don't you worry she'll be alright in the morning." 

I looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. It was pretty late and I gave out a big yawn while covering my mouth. 

"Thank you for saving her it's more than anyone else has done." His eyes widened in surprise as I said that. Maybe I sounded familiar. Or he met my mom before I was born or while I was really young. But I don't remember any man in my entire life that was as kind and gentle as he was. I surrendered to a silent sleep. 

I heard in a half asleep state my mom and the man talking quietly. But I fell asleep again before I could hear what they where saying. 

"Lei sweetie wake up we are going someplace safer." I was used to being moved around a lot. My mommy got Spanish sundress from the market the other day. She dressed me in it. She brushed my hair gentle as she got all the knots out of it. She carried me around, as I was still dead tired. 

I rubbed my eyes to wake up a little more. My mommy introduced me to her friend. His name was Zee. I was wondering if that was his whole name. I whispered in my mother's ear, as I was very shy at the time. 

"Mommy I trust this man because he saved you right?" She nodded as I continued. "He's the nicest man I ever saw." 

I turned away from Zee's face, as I was extremely shy around new people. Zee left to go check out of the hotel. My mommy just waited in a chair in the lobby by a warm fire. Zee came over by us and showed my mom where his car was parked. It wasn't where it was before it was right outside the lobby. He must of drove it around to make it easier for my mom. My mom seat in the front seat holding me. I fell asleep as we started to move. I sleep better we I'm moving or at least that's what I think. 

I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes as I was moved around gently. I felt my mom leave the car for about fifteen minutes as Zee held me. I could hear my mom going through my room getting some stuff. I guess we where really leaving this time. Zee started to sway back and forth trying to sooth me back to sleep. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. He had a large smile on his face. I saw my mom with two bags. One was mine with my name embroidered on it with some pretty flower wreaths. 

I was handed back to my mother as Zee started the car up again. I fell asleep after five minutes of being on the road. I opened my eyes to see we where in a parking garage. My mom carried the bags while Zee carried me. I held on to him tightly as I didn't want him to drop me. I heard Zee talking to people who worked at the airport. I was familiar with airports. 

Zee was told that the plane would be a little late. I just thought more sleeping time for myself. I held onto him even tighter as I fell asleep well half way anyway. I felt myself be thrown a little upwards. I think it was too get a better grip on me. I heard the plane engines outside, a bunch of people who where talking. I felt Zee let go of me and hand me probably to my mom. She strapped me in as I curled up into the seat. I fell asleep again. 

I saw Zee looking at me. I acted quickly to pretend I was asleep. But it was too late. He picked me up gently over my mom. I was shaking I was so scared. I was afraid he was going to hurt me. I mean I still have nightmares of men beating me up along with my mother. He brushed some hairs out of my face. I looked up at him confused what was he doing?

He asked me if I wanted to hear a story. I slightly nodded my head not wanting him to get angry with me. He sat me on his lap as I started to nuzzle against him. I started to drift off to sleep as his gentle and soft voice made me sleepy. I had a dream that he would stay with us forever. I hoped my dream would come true.

As the plane landed I woke up. IT must have been a long flight since my mother was also asleep. We landed about five minutes later. As my ears started to hurt. But I popped them to make the pain go away. WE waited for our turn to get off the plane. I jumped from my seat into the offered arms of Zee. I whispered what I felt about him. 

"I love you Zee." I hugged him as tight as my little arms could muster. He hugged me back and kissed me softly on the forehead. Was this what a father was supposed to be like? I wanted Zee to be my daddy. 

I was placed in a different car then what we started with. Zee was driving us out of the airport till we were on some dirt road. I stayed quiet as my mom and Zee were talking about something I didn't understand but it sounded important. 

I felt the car speed up suddenly. Some one was following us. I was scared. I held on tight to my seat since I was buckled up. Zee jumped out I think. There was a robot of some kind in his place. I wondered what happened to Zee. My mom hit a sharp turn where there was a huge bump in the road. I fell out along with the robot person. I wanted someone to save me. My mommy or my daddy or Zee or even maybe that robot.

I knew I was about to hit the ground. I was going to die. I didn't want to leave my mom alone. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me close. It was the robot. I opened my eyes to see him. What was he going to do? He hugged me tightly. It felt like someone did this before. I remembered Zee did the same thing. He told me to get on his back as he stopped the van that was about to hit us. He must be very strong. 

Maybe these where the evil agents and this was Zeta and my mom's name was Ro. I thought about it longer. I knew I was safe in this things arms. He opened his arms after I heard some muffled sounds that sounded like people shouting at each other. I saw my mommy's face she seemed happy to see me alright. He held me close in a cradle kind of position. What ever he was doing he was certain not to drop me.

The robot person thing put me down on the ground. I stayed behind his leg as protection from the evil agents Zee told me about cause I was certain they were as evil looking as they come. At least to me they where. The group of three had guns pointed at the robot, my mommy, and me. What did we ever do to them? I saw my mom shout and yell at the leader of the evil agents. My mom got the leader right in the jaw with a high jump kick. I cheered for my mom. The robot looked down at me and smile then looked back up to my mommy. 

He suddenly changed into the person I know as Zee. I knew all long that it had to be someone I knew. He seemed to have the same smiling face that Zee gave to me. My mom jumped into Zee's arms she never seemed so happy. I never saw her this happy before. I tugged on Zee's leg wanting to be held by him or my mom. Zee seemed to bring my mother happiness. I hoped he would stay for a long time. 

I saw him kneel down in front of my mom. After my mom gave him a kiss on the lips. This was promising. I sat down in the grass seeing what they where doing every minute or so. I saw Zee kneel in front of my mommy, I watched carefully since a minute ago she was happy and now she was crying. She answered his question of would she marry him. I hoped she would but why was she crying didn't he make her happy and smile. 

I picked a flower from the grass and played with it as a butterfly flew on my nose. I swiped it away as it tickled. I felt myself being lifted up as I closed my eye for a second. I found myself looking at Zee or Zeta the robot. He kissed me on the cheek. I felt like I belonged here in his arms. With him being my daddy. "Lei you have a daddy now." 

I looked at my mother as she had a pretty ring on her finger. Did Zee give that to her? "Lei my daughter I couldn't be any more happier now." 

I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes. He seemed to tell the truth and he would never lie to me, his daughter. I hugged him tight. "I love you daddy." 

A few months later I'm all dressed up going to a church. At least that was what I was told it was called. I never had been in one before. But it was very pretty. I'm at the end of the isle. I look out from the hall to see my daddy nervously standing at the end of the isle. I hear the marry music come on. I walk out ahead of my mommy and her daddy. 

I met him before. He was a policeman of some kind. His other daughter my mom's sister named Tiffany loved me. She played many games with me while we were preparing for the wedding. She was a really nice lady. About a year younger than my mom. My mom and her had many arguments but they made up easily after it.

I met mom's brother too. His name was Scott Rowen. He looked a little like my daddy. He was really nice uncle. He did magical tricks with his hands for me. He made a flower appear from nowhere and a nickel appear from behind my ear. He was really happy to see my mommy to be doing so well. Uncle Scott was happy to see her have such a beautiful child. He said that he would dance with me when we got to dance. 

I threw flowers out from my basket till I got to the end where I stood across from my dad, Scott, Bucky, my grandpa. Next to me was Tiffany, Scott's girlfriend Kelly and my mom was next to my daddy. I watched as they got married. I saw them kiss to finish the marriage. I saw my mom's face she seemed so happy. 

We all went to the reception. I stayed clear of the evil agents. I learned their names where Bennett, West and Lee. I didn't like a single one of them. I kept clear from their likings. My mom didn't seem to like them much either but my dad forgave them for what they did and became friends. I ran into a boy named Bucky. 

"Hey your Ro's little girl right?" I nodded not knowing how to answer. He smiled at me. "Your mom and dad sent me to look for you. They are worried about you." 

The sixteen-year-old picked me up. Bucky was a lot taller and a lot older now. He had grown out of that dorky stage and was rather a nice looking gentleman. I held on to him looking threw the crowd. So many faces, some I knew, some I never saw before.

I arrived at the front table. My mom and dad sitting together talking to a man about the age of my dad. "Oh Terry this is my daughter Lei Marie Rowen." 

"Hello there, your lucky. Your father is a good friend of mine. He has saved my skin plus many others." I didn't understand a single word on what he was talking about and as he continued he further confused me. 

I stayed next to the table my mom and dad sat at while they danced together on the dance floor. I sat alone. I listened to my parents as they told me to stay. I did stay till Scott came over and picked me up. "It looked like you wanted to dance." 

"I did Uncle Scott." He held me close. This was what a family was supposed to feel like. How wonderful it felt to be hugged and held. The song played softly as we swayed back and forth as Scott held me tightly. 

Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking, 

Take my hand and show me where we're going   
lie down next to me, 

Look into my eyes and tell me,

Oh tell me what you're seeing   
so sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling, 

What you feel now is what I feel for you   
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, 

I'll always be alone, 

If I'm lying to you   
see my eyes, 

They carry your reflection,

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you   
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you   
see my eyes, they carry your reflection, 

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you   
give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, 

Show me what you're doing   
so sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,

What you feel now is what I feel for you   
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you   
take your time, if I'm lying to you, 

I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me   
feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking   
catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes   
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you   
take your time, if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me 

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being handed off to another. I opened my eyes to see Scott's arms handing me off. I was turned around. I felt the skin of the person who was holding me. It was soft and warm but I knew it was illusion underneath it was hard metal. But none the less it was my daddy. The kind and gentle man who would protect me from any evil in the world. The one who would scoop me up and make me day as bright as it can be. Make a smile appear in place of any frown. 

He held me close to his body. As a song played into my head as I was rocked back and forth. I heard him sing the song softly into my ear. His gentle soothing voice always made me calm and fall asleep. I soon drifted off to sleep which I used to be afraid to go because of nightmares. Now I want to go there to dream for another day with my parents and my friends. 

  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
and it was called "Yellow."  
  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
and it was all "Yellow."  
  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.  
  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
  
'Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.  
  
It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,   
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine.  
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.

Well that's the end of this chapter…


End file.
